Un par de palabras
by Odisea
Summary: Las más aterradoras de todas siempre van a pares: "somos primos" y "te quiero". Esas que Teddy y Victoire no deberían pronunciar nunca, ni aunque sea lo que más deseen; esas que no quieren oír bajo ningún concepto.


**Disclaimer**: Ni soy rubia, ni soy madurita, ni soy más rica que la reina de Inglaterra. Oh, se me olvidaba: y estos personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>UN PAR DE PALABRAS<strong>

Prácticamente se habían criado juntos. Desde que Victoire estaba en la cuna, casi sin parar de dormir, con su pelo rojo como el fuego aún creciendo, y Teddy empezando a hablar y diciendo esas cosas que hacían reír a todo el mundo. Cosas como «nena _apa_», «_quero_ jugar con _Vituá_» y «_vo _a ver al tito _Hary_».

Teddy era ese primo que jugaba con ella cuando solamente eran dos, cuando no había más niños _mayores _en la familia. Quizá, por eso, después se hicieron inseparables. Disfrazarse era su actividad favorita, a pesar de que Teddy siempre llevara las de ganar; más adelante, su segunda actividad preferida fue meterse con Dominique. Porque, claro, a pesar de que en aquella época sólo tenía ocho años, Victoire tenía que admitir que sentía envidia de la melena rubia que su hermana heredó de su madre. ¿Y Teddy? Simplemente lo hacía por diversión.

Sin embargo, esa época de juegos cambió cuando Teddy entró en Hogwarts y Victoire se quedó en casa. Separados durante casi un año, sin posibilidad de verse aparte de en vacaciones de verano y navidad, podría decirse que deberían haber perdido algo de confianza. Pero eran niños.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡Te lo juro! ¡Es un fantasma!

La boca de Victoire adoptó forma de «o» por la sorpresa, marcando aún más las pecas de su cara. Nunca habría imaginado que también los fantasmas pudieran dar clase. Teddy, por su parte, nunca habría imaginado que Victoire tuviera tanta curiosidad por el colegio y quisiera más detalles de Ravenclaw, su casa.

Pero, a pesar de ser niños y divertirse juntos, también se apoyaban en los momentos de tristeza. Sobre todo en los de Teddy porque, a diferencia de los Weasley y los Potter, era un hijo de la guerra; huérfano, sin ninguna familia más que su abuela —a pesar de que los Potter lo hubieran acogido casi como si fuera su hijo—, sin ningún otro hermano. Claro, a Victoire eso le causaba tanta curiosidad que a veces hacía preguntas de más.

Como que si echaba de menos a sus padres, como que si no le gustaría tener más familia. No obstante, tan solo segundos después de hacerle esas preguntas, Victoire se arrepentía y le decía que había sido una tonta, porque el pelo de Teddy adquiría un color negro opaco que no le gustaba nada.

—¡Claro que tienes familia! —decía siempre con ese tono alegre y algo tímido—. Nosotros somos tu familia, y tú eres mi primo _prefe_. —Y lo abrazaba.

Otras veces era el propio Teddy quien recordaba a sus padres. Su abuela y el tío Harry siempre le habían contado que su madre era la persona más patosa de la tierra y, viendo a Victoire, no creía que tampoco ella se quedara corta. Nunca había visto a nadie tropezar tantas veces con una alfombra ni destrozar vajillas enteras. No podía evitar reír cuando su prima hacía alguna de las suyas, a pesar de que ella siempre se ofendiera y se marchara elevando la barbilla y mirándolo de reojo (con su consiguiente tropiezo).

No sería de extrañar, entonces, que cuando Teddy regresó en las vacaciones de verano, orgulloso de ser de los mejores en la clase de vuelo, intentara enseñar a Victoire a montar en una escoba con nefastas consecuencias. Un brazo roto y la insistencia de Dominique y Molly para que también les enseñara a ellas a volar bastaron para que estuviera castigado durante todo un mes.

Algunas veces, cuando espiaba las conversaciones de los mayores con Victoire, les oía decir que no sabían a quién le había salido. No era tranquilo y estudioso como Remus, pero tampoco era patoso y escandaloso como Tonks. Quizá, lo único que había heredado era su condición de metamorfomago y una melancolía bastante extraña en las noches de luna llena que solamente conocía Victoire.

No, Teddy no se parecía a sus padres en nada demasiado vistoso. Pero era bromista como su madre y, al igual que ella, intentaba animar a todo el mundo cuando notaba que estaban tristes (quizá con un hocico de cerdo o unas orejas de koala). También, como su padre, había conseguido hacer tres amigos muy especiales en Hogwarts por quienes haría lo que fuera para que no dejaran de ser felices.

Cuando empezó el curso, relataba sus aventuras a Victoire porque sabía que ninguna otra persona le contestaría tan emocionada. Le escribía que Chuck tartamudeaba, pero que era el mejor jugando al _Snap explosivo_; que Eric creía que cantaba bien, pero que era peor que el tío Percy con los villancicos; finalmente, que había uno que siempre le recordaba a ella porque se llamaba Louis, como su hermano pequeño.

Victoire, cuando leía eso, sentía una envidia que, a los pocos minutos, se convertía en ganas de ir a Hogwarts y hacer ella también amigas. Ser la única _mayor_ de todos era muy aburrido, echaba de menos los cambios de cara y pelo que Teddy hacía para divertirla.

…

—No hay duda de a qué casa te enviaré. Todo Weasley debe pertenecer a… ¡GRYFFINDOR! —bramó el Sombrero Seleccionador pocos segundos después de que Victoire se lo pusiera.

Contenta, caminó hasta su mesa, no sin saludar antes a su primo con la mano, y se sentó con unos niños que tenían su misma edad. Había esperado tanto tiempo ese momento, que casi no se podía creer que estuviera sentada bajo el cielo estrellado rodeada de cientos de alumnos. Y, por supuesto, siendo la envidia de Dominique por estar ya en Hogwarts.

Por supuesto que habría preferido estar en la casa de Teddy, pero eso no le impidió verlo todos los días, aunque fuera simplemente para saludarse.

Además, podría decirse que era algo así como _popular_. Las chicas querían ser sus amigas, y algunos niños se ponían nerviosos cuando hablaban con ella. Todo eso le habría parecido raro si antes su madre no le hubiera advertido sobre la sangre de _veela_ y el efecto que podía provocar en algunas personas.

Pero, por lo demás, fue una alumna de lo más normalita. Tenía varias amigas con las que se divertía, sus calificaciones eran bastante buenas —quizá en Herbología siempre tenía un poquito más de nota gracias al profesor Longbottom— y tenía ganas de que llegaran las vacaciones para ver a su familia. Aunque estas disminuyeran un poco cuando Teddy le dijo que estas navidades no estaría con los Potter.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó algo triste, sin fijarse en que ahora el pelo de Teddy era de color castaño, tan diferente de su azul habitual.

—Mi abuela está un poco mala, y tío Harry me ha aconsejado que aproveche todo el tiempo que pueda para pasarlo con ella, así que no iré en nochebuena a la Madriguera.

Lo que no impidió que Victoire se sintiera abandonada y pasara todas las navidades enfurruñada. Tanto, que contestó a la carta que el niño le escribió con un escueto «Feliz navidad. De tu prima Victoire». Ni siquiera cuando su madre le riñó por comportarse de esa forma tan egoísta e infantil se dignó a pedirle disculpas.

Cuando, a la vuelta de vacaciones, se lo encontraba por los pasillos le mostraba una cara de resentimiento a la que Teddy no podía responder mas que con un suspiro.

—Todas las ni-niñas son iguales —le dijo Chuck una vez que decidió contarles que Victoire no le hablaba.

—Es una malcriada, Teddy —afirmó Louis, dándole una palmada en la espalda al aludido.

Aun así, a Teddy no le agradaba que hablaran mal de ella para animarle, por lo que decidió no volver a contarles nada sobre eso. Ni cuando fue al lago, donde Victoire estaba con su grupito de amigas, y ella le dijo con voz fría que no quería hablar con él.

Pasaron las semanas y el ambiente entre los dos se fue enrareciendo. Teddy ya no se atrevía a acercarse a ella, a pesar de lo mucho que le apetecía contarle que en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas les habían llevado un _augurey_, y aunque Victoire casi no podía recordar por qué se había enfadado tanto, se mantuvo en sus trece.

Podría decirse que durante algunos meses se evitaron el uno al otro, y que cuando no podían hacerlo por un motivo u otro preferían ignorarse, como si no se conocieran, antes que intercambiar una palabra.

Al final de curso, las notas de los exámenes les mostraron cómo había sobrellevado cada uno la situación. Teddy, que solía tener unas notas más bien normales, tenía su expediente repleto de Excelentes, incluso en Adivinación. Victoire no llevó tan bien su pequeña pelea y el Aceptable fue la orden del día.

Ese verano, cuando Teddy pasó unos días en casa de los Potter, Victoire se dedicó a encerrarse en su habitación y leer libros para evitarlo lo máximo posible. Hasta el día en el que Fleur indicó a Teddy que subiera, ya que no estaba haciendo nada y seguro que agradecería su compañía.

A regañadientes le hizo caso, pero cuando entró no encontró ninguna sonrisa. De hecho, Victoire prácticamente le echó de su habitación alegando que no había llamado a la puerta y que estaba haciendo cosas de chicas. Desde ese momento, Teddy decidió que era demasiado _mayor_ para aguantar las niñerías de su prima y, pocos días después, regresó a la casa de sus abuelos.

Sin embargo, la estancia en casa de su abuela no fue demasiado agradable, pues a pesar de que Andrómeda intentaba comportarse con normalidad, Teddy podía ver que estaba cada día más débil.

La vuelta a clase fue, para él, una mezcla entre alivio y angustia. Por una parte estaban sus amigos, con quienes podía reír y evadirse de la enfermedad de su abuela, pero por otra también estaba Victoire. Además, al siguiente año tendrían los TIMOs y ya estaban empezando a agobiarles hablando de los exámenes.

Sin embargo, la ley de hielo que habían establecido desapareció cuando, alrededor de Halloween, Teddy recibió esa carta que tanto había temido.

Con una caligrafía trémula y borrosa, con el pergamino incluso algo húmedo, Teddy no pudo evitar releer la carta en la oscuridad de su habitación.

_Querido Teddy:_

_Siento tener que decírtelo por carta, pero tu abuela ha muerto hoy. Le habría gustado despedirse de ti, me ha dicho que te diga que te quiere y que siempre estará a tu lado. El entierro será mañana, te recogeré en el colegio, ya hemos pedido permiso._

_Harry._

Una y otra vez recorría esas escuetas líneas sin querer creer que, finalmente, ese momento había llegado. Limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer sobre la carta y, tras ponerse una chaqueta, salió de la sala común de Ravenclaw. Casi no le importaba que pudieran pillarle vagando por los oscuros pasillos.

Después de dar vueltas sin un rumbo fijo, se dirigió hacia donde creía que se encontraba la sala común de Gryffindor.

Victoire le había contado que quien custodiaba la entrada a la torre de los leones era la Señora Gorda, a quien encontró durmiendo en su cuadro tras preguntar a algunos cuadros y, tras una pequeña disputa a susurros, la Señora Gorda desapareció del cuadro para despertar a su prima, que no tardó demasiado en aparecer con aspecto somnoliento.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos, olvidando que no le hablaba—. Tu pelo… —observó la niña cuando notó que era de color gris.

—Victoire… —susurró Teddy antes de agacharse todo lo que pudo para darle un abrazo.

Victoire se lo devolvió. No le hizo falta oír que su abuela había muerto, porque los sollozos de su primo se lo gritaban. En esos momentos, ella no pudo más que sentirse culpable por haber estado casi un año sin hablar con él. Todo por no haber pasado las vacaciones de navidad con ella para estar con su abuela. Apenas tenía doce años, pero Victoire se sintió el ser más miserable del planeta.

No se separó de él en el funeral, y tampoco en el viaje de vuelta a Hogwarts. Ni siquiera cuando fueron al Gran Comedor para que Teddy comiera algo (sin resultados) soltó su mano. No le hizo falta pedirle perdón, ni tampoco se echaron en cara el haberse comportado como unos niños. A pesar de que no habían cruzado más de tres palabras ese día, ese silencio no era como los del año anterior.

A partir de ese momento, todo volvió a ser como siempre: Teddy la hacía reír e invitaba a Victoire y a sus amigas a que fueran con él y los suyos; Victoire no dejaba de preguntarle cómo era estar en cuarto y si podía sacarla a escondidas del colegio para ir a Hogsmeade.

Sin embargo, antes de que idearan un plan para salir de Hogwarts, ya habían llegado las vacaciones de verano, en las que la pubertad de Victoire no tardó en llegar. Cuidaba aun más su cabello, se vestía con su ropa más bonita e incluso se ponía colonia. A mediados de agosto, cuando cumplió trece años, el regalo que más ilusión le hizo fue un sujetador (aunque tardó una semana en aprender a ponérselo).

Cuando en septiembre volvieron al colegio, Teddy observó que muchos chicos notaron el más que evidente encanto de Victoire, porque ella llegaba cada semana para explicarle quién le había propuesto una cita. Y claro, como Teddy tenía _instinto fraternal_, no le gustaba ni pizca que le contara su éxito con los chicos.

Pero aunque le habría gustado ser la sombra de Victoire para vérselas con los descarados que se atrevían a pedirle salir, apenas pudo estar con ella. Ese año eran los TIMOs, y si quería optar al ÉXTASIS que quería, tendría que emplearse a fondo. Había decidido varios años atrás que sería un auror.

Así, su vida social se redujo prácticamente a cero, sin contar los desayunos con sus amigos y alguna que otra conversación con Victoire, mientras que la de su prima ascendía a infinito. Todos los fines de semana iba a Hogsmeade con sus amigas y en alguna ocasión se vio tentada de aceptar salir con un chico.

Pero ninguno le gustaba. O eso creía hasta que su amiga Sally le confesó que su primo le gustaba y que quería intentar salir con él, porque en ese momento Victoire se dio cuenta de que no le agradaría ver a Teddy con su amiga ni con ninguna otra, porque le gustaba.

Su _primo_ le gustaba. Y eso era imposible.

Los sonrojos florecían cada vez que le hablaban de él, y cuando se lo encontraba y Teddy se comportaba como siempre, Victoire sentía que su cabeza explotaría. Optó por lo que mejor se le daba: evitarlo.

Debería agradecer que él no se dio cuenta de que ya no iba a la vez que él al Gran Comedor porque estaba agobiado con los exámenes, ni de que cuando recibió sus calificaciones en el verano y fue a contárselo ella puso una sonrisa más bien falsa.

Teddy, que estaba pasando el verano en casa de los Potter y tenía ya dieciséis años, se dio cuenta de que ya no era un niño. Hacía bastante tiempo que sus mañanas eran más… _agitadas_ de lo normal, pero ver pasear a Victoire con pantalón corto y camiseta de tirantes se convirtió en un suplicio pasada la primera semana. Sobre todo cuando iba al baño e intentaba terminar lo más pronto posible, se sentía sucio por tener la visión de Victoire en su mente.

Quizá no debería culparse por todo el rollo de la sangre de _veela_, pero es que era Victoire. Con quien se había criado, jugado y crecido.

Pensó que podría ser por la edad, las hormonas y todo eso, así que cuando ingresó en su sexto año no tardó en empezar a salir con Lorna Smiths, una compañera de curso, para descargarse. Porque tenía que olvidarse como fuera de esos pensamientos tan obscenos que incluían a su prima Victoire ligera de ropa y hacían que su pelo se tornase rojo, más que el de ella.

Cuando no estaba en clase, estaba con sus amigos o con Lorna. Evitaba a toda costa estar solo con Victoire, por lo que pudiera pasarle a su cuerpo. Pero las semanas pasaban y las fantasías recurrentes con su prima eran cada vez más habituales.

Esa tarde, justo la tarde antes de volver a casa por navidad, la vio hablando con uno que no le sonaba de nada y volvió a sentir esa bestia en su interior. No tardó en llevársela de ahí hasta una clase vacía, desoyendo sus quejas y caminando lo más rápido posible.

—¿Quién era ese? —Brusco, violento, llameante.

—¡Un amigo! ¿Por qué estás así?

—No te quiero ver con él.

Victoire buscó en sus ojos, pero supo que no estaba bromeando por el color de su pelo. Rojo fuego, rojo sangre. Enfadado, violento.

Pero no pudo reprocharle nada porque los labios de Teddy, aún más enfadados y violentos, se estamparon contra los suyos y comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente. Ni pudo moverse, porque las manos de Teddy agarraban con brusquedad y fuerza sus brazos.

Ya era tarde para arrepentirse, y Teddy lo tenía muy claro. Debería haberlo tenido claro desde que el año pasado se puso celoso, desde que no había podido controlar sus impulsos y arrojarse contra ella.

No era la sangre de _veela_, _joder_. Ni que le pusiera como ninguna otra chica. Es que era Victoire, la que reía sus cambios de cara y escuchaba historias sobre sus amigos, la que lo abrazó en mitad de la noche, la que creció junto a él, quien mejor le conocía.

Su mejor amiga, la niña (no tan niña) de sus ojos, su _prima_ preferida. Aunque a partir de ese momento prefería borrar esa palabra de su vocabulario.

—Teddy… —Victoire lo miró a los ojos, con duda—. Somos primos.

—Cállate.

Y volvió a besarla sin encontrarse con resistencia. ¿Qué más daba? Si tenía que morir a manos de Bill Weasley, que fuera por algo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Odisea<strong>: ¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, este fic participa en el reto "Tercera Generación" del foro The Ruins. También espero que le guste a _Toujours Granger_, que lo pidió en -"Fics a la carta" ;).

Y, por supuesto, espero que os haya gustado a todos lo que lo hayáis leído, aunque sé que mi visión de una Victoire pelirroja y un poco patosa no está muy extendida (pero antes de que me mandéis oleadas de mensajes diciendo que es rubia xD en ningún sitio oficial la describe físicamente, y yo sigo creyendo que prácticamente todos los Weasley deben ser pelirrojos).

Sé que el final es un poco precipitado, pero como el límite de palabras era 3000 y yo ya rondaba las 2999 he decidido terminarlo así.

Pues nada, ya sabéis, si os ha gustado dejad un bonito **review**, y así no me siento tan como si nadie me leyera xD

¡Un beso!


End file.
